


Umbrella

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they had no issue walking side against side, Miles’ hand in front a bit and Kerry’s partially around Miles’ back, a finger holding onto one of his belt loops. The rain didn’t let up, droplets hitting the sidewalk all around them as they walked, taking their time. The wind wasn’t having that though, suddenly picking up and making it even tougher for them to get home even partially dry. A particularly tough gust sent the small umbrella out of Miles’ hands, both boys yelping in surprise as cold rain covered them, both scrambling to retrieve it as it tumbled down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

"Think it’ll stop anytime soon?"

Miles looked away from the dismal view outside the classroom windows to his friend Kerry, shrugging a bit and sighing.

"Doesn’t look like it."

It had been raining since lunchtime, no signs of letting up so far. The sky was gray, the grass was damp and mucky, and not a single student was looking forward to having to go out in it. What made it worse was that most of the kids had come to school without so much as a jacket, not expecting a sudden rainfall like this when they had come to school with not a cloud in the sky. Kerry groaned, sitting down at the desk behind Miles and staring out at the gloomy scene.

"It’s days like this that make me really wish I didn’t live within walking distance of the school."

Miles laughed a little, turning in his seat so he could face Kerry more, smiling at the blond boy.

"Same."

The final bell rang, most students already packed up and gunning for the door, though Miles and Kerry took their time. They were in no rush, in fact maybe if they took long enough the rain would at least slow down some, or so they hoped. It didn’t, still beating down at the pavement as they got to the front entrance of the school, waiting under the small stone awning that led to the front doors. Most of their fellow classmates were gone, buses already packed up and left, and the ones who were walking either got a ride home with someone or had already set off.

"Man, this is gonna suck."

Miles giggled a bit as Kerry whined, the other boy looking far too cute for his own good when he pouted. Unzipping his backpack, Miles pulled out a small folded up umbrella, smiling brightly.

"Maybe it won’t suck that bad."

Popping it open, he delighted in the brightness that returned to Kerry’s face, putting his backpack back on and switching the umbrella to the hand closest to Kerry so they’d both get covered at least partially.

"A bit small for us both, but we can make it work."

Pressing together, the two headed off towards their houses, giggling and chatting along the way. They’d never had a problem with personal space when it came to each other, especially not recently, as they’d moved from just best friends to something a bit more. It was still new, and fragile, and a little scary, but both of them were more than willing to try. They’d kissed a couple times, but mainly they just sort of loved to cuddle and hug, practically on top of each other all the time, just chilling out.

So they had no issue walking side against side, Miles’ hand in front a bit and Kerry’s partially around Miles’ back, a finger holding onto one of his belt loops. The rain didn’t let up, droplets hitting the sidewalk all around them as they walked, taking their time. The wind wasn’t having that though, suddenly picking up and making it even tougher for them to get home even partially dry. A particularly tough gust sent the small umbrella out of Miles’ hands, both boys yelping in surprise as cold rain covered them, both scrambling to retrieve it as it tumbled down the road.

By the time they caught it they were already too soaked to care, Kerry clutching it in one hand as they ran for shelter by way of a covered bus stop. Under the small covering they stood, catching their breath and wringing out their shirts a bit before sitting down on the bench and staring out at the rain as it continued to beat down.

"Aww man, we’re totally soaked. I don’t wanna go back out in that again."

Kerry whined, Miles agreeing quietly as he sighed and leaned back a bit.

"So should we wait here until it dies down again?"

"I guess… but what if it takes forever? I’m already cold I don’t wanna be bored too."

Kerry was pouting a bit, Miles laughing a little as he leaned closer, a playful smile on his lips.

"I can think of something to pass the time…"

Kerry caught on quick, sharing a shy smile with Miles before leaning in as well, the two locking lips. They were more than happy to kiss the time away, smooches interspersed with giggles and sweet nothing barely audible over the rain. By the time the rain had slowed to a drizzle it was already getting dark out. They didn’t care, clasping each other’s hands and running the rest of the way home, neither boy ever as happy as they were today to be caught in the rain.


End file.
